The invention is relative to an oscillatory standing floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,326 teaches an oscillatory standing floor with an upper part which can move relative to the lower part positioned on the ground or like supporting surface, which upper part and lower part are connected to one another by springs.
DE-U-85 31 386 teaches the suspending of an upper part of a frame on a lower part for receiving a single foot of a chair, armchair, couch or bed via cable rope pendulums of different stages connected functionally in series and with different natural resonant frequencies.
DE patent 31 37 757 teaches an resilient spring floor for gymnasiums which consists of a sub-floor resting on carrier elements and distributing the pressure, on which sub-floor a floor covering is placed. These carrier elements are designed to be permanently resilient and comprise a carrier body which surrounds a hollow space which reduces its vertical clearance upon vertical loading. The lower part of a stop extends into the hollow space which stop can be adjusted in height from the outside, is guided in the carrier element and can be locked opposite the latter at the desired height. This known resilient floor allows a vertical motion but not a horizontal one.
Furthermore, DE-AS 23 19 667 teaches an oscillating dancing surface with at least one plate resiliently supported on a fixed sub-floor, with at least one oscillation generator acting on the plate. An electromechanical converter is fastened to the bottom of the plate as oscillation generator which converter transforms the supplied electric tone frequency output modulated with dancing music into mechanical oscillations. Even this oscillating dancing surface executes only vertical movements. The surface is secured from lateral shifting by its mounting in so-called troughs of steel sheeting or plastic. A layer of plastic or rubber is located between the plates and the sub-construction in order to avoid resonance noises during operation. No horizontal movements are possible with this known oscillating surface nor is the surface excited in natural frequency or oscillations.
Finally, DE patent 0,259,325 teaches a pendulum in which each of its two ends is provided with a clamping head and which comprises distributed over the length of the pendulum with the exception of a short zone in the end areas of the pendulum a plurality of bulging, toroid relatively rigid bodies with only a slight mutual distance from each other arranged like beads. There is no discussion in this patent of the oscillating mounting of a standing floor.
For many people who must carry out their professional activity while standing, e.g. surgeons, dentists or speakers, the long time spent standing in a more or less rigid posture or in positions given by the course of the activity constitutes a considerable strain. There is an urgent desire for a dynamically mounted standing floor.
In addition, there is also a desire in the area of therapy for a dynamically mounted standing floor.
The invention has the problem of creating a reliably functioning standing floor which can oscillate in a horizontal plane.